ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
ICarly: The Sequel (soundtrack)
}} iCarly: The Sequel soundtrack based onto the film with the same title. It was the second soundtrack in the iCarly franchise to have a soundtrack that is used for the film adaptation since the first soundtrack for iCarly: The Movie. It was released on June 22, 2012 worldwide and June 26, 2012 in the United States. The soundtrack's lead singles; "Stupid in Love", "Coming Home", are remakes of Rihanna's single ("Stupid in Love") and Diddy ("Coming Home"). Other songs that will include are Chris Brown's "Turn Up The Music", Rihanna's "Where Have You Been" and "California King Bed", Katy Perry's "Part of Me", Jordin Sparks' "Battlefield", Kelly Clarkson's "Already Gone" and Taylor Swift's "Speak Now". Since her latest album High Maintenance, Cosgrove finally releases her single "Sayonara" on iTunes on June 19. She also premiered her music video that same day on YouTube. A music video for "Million Dollars" will be released in mid September, as the fourth lead single of the soundtrack. It will make its premiere on iTunes on September 10. Two of the singles "Stupid in Love" and "Coming Home" broke rating records on YouTube, where "Coming Home" became only the second most viewed video in the 24 hour slot behind only Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend", which made 8 million views in 24 hours. iCarly: The Sequel receieved extremely mixed reviewsby critics and came to a close third place at the Billboard 200 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Living_Things_(Linkin_Park_album)Living Things] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Overexposed_(album) Overexposed], earning 215,000 copies, sligtly lower than iCarly: The Movie, which made 225,000 copies and debuts in first place at the Billboard 200 which finally beaten Eminem's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recovery_(Eminem_album) Recovery] after four weeks of being at the top chart. However, it roses the #1 position one week later. Development Nickelodeon Movies and Parmaount Pictures confirmed to release a soundtrack for the film, iCarly: The Sequel. The release date for the soundtrack was announced for June 22, 2012, which is a month ahead of the film's release. Miranda Cosgrove confirms that she will record her brand new singles for the soundtrack.Miranda Cosgrove to record new songs. Retreived May 29, 2012. She states that the soundtrack will be having feelings that the characters will make the audiences feel like that they are having fun while watching the movie.Miranda Cosgrove talks iCarly: The Sequel. Retreived May 29, 2012. Cosgrove states that she would also be recording her very own singles to make it more grown up and mature for the soundtrack.Miranda Cosgrove Talks iCarly 2 Soundtrack. Retreived June 5, 2012. She states: "I've been growning up with the show for mostly my entire life. And I am planning to have a different feeling for fans to make them feel like that they are growning up to become older kids.Miranda Cosgrove Talks Growing Up. Retrieved June 5, 2012. Like the first film, the sequel will have a musical performance of Chris Brown set to perform a song during a scene where Carly and her friends were on vacation on cruise.Chris Brown to appear in iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved June 3, 2011. His single "Turn Up the Music" will be featured in the film and the sountrack from his album [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune_(album) Fortune].Chris Brown talks iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved May 28, 2012. Singles The film's soundtrack will be into works. Miranda Cosgrove's singles "All Kinds of Wrongs" and "High Maintenance" will be featured into the film's soundtrack. Cosgrove will record "Stupid in Love" originally written by Rihanna from her album, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rated_R_(Rihanna_album) Rated R].Miranda Cosgrove to Record Rihanna's "Stupid in Love". Retrieved March 14, 2012. She confirmed that a single will be released on March 20, 2012.Miranda Cosgrove's New Single Coming March 20th! Nathan Kress will be Cosgrove's duet for the song. Although, Rihanna told Cosgrove that she could used her single "Stupid in Love" as her single for the soundtrack to make it sound like that she has grown out of her teenage years into the adult world, where Cosgrove agrees to record the song for her own.Rihanna Asks Miranda Cosgrove to record Stupid in Love. Retrieved June 5, 2012. On June 26, 2012, the official soundtrack will be released, just one month before the film's release.iCarly: The Sequel Soundtrack Out June 26! Chris Brown's single "Turn Up the Music" will be included in the film's soundtrack due to his appearance into the film performing the song.Chris Brown Guess stars in iCarly 2. Retrieved May 9, 2011. Rihanna's singles; "California King Bed" (Loud) and "Where Have You Been" (Talk That Talk) will be included in the film's soundtrack. Coming Home, the second single, will be released on May 29, 2012. The music video is due to release on May 28, 2012.Coming Home Music Video Out May 28!. Retrieved May 26, 2012. Although, the song also included in the latest soundtrack iSoundtrack II. Katy Perry's "Part of Me" will also be included in the soundtrack. Cosgrove is also including "Sayanora", "Million Dollars", "Dancing Crazy" and again "Kissin' U" in the soundtrack. Although, "Kissin' U" appears in the soundtrack of iCarly: The Movie. Also featuring are Jordin Spark's "Battlefield" and Taylor Swift's "Speak Now". Tracklist Promotion "Stupid in Love" is the first single from the soundtrack to be released written by Miranda Cosgrove. Released on iTunes on March 20, 2012, the music video was not released until May 14, 2012, Cosgrove's 19th birthday on her Vevo Channel on YouTube.Miranda Cosgrove Celebrates 19th Birthday and Release of Music Video for Stupid in Love. Retreived May 29, 2012. In its first 24 hours after its release, "Stupid in Love" became Cosgrove's most successful video on her Vevo channel earning 3.3 million during its world premiere on April 24, 2012.Miranda Cosgrove's "Stupid in Love" Breaks Record. Retrieved May 17, 2012. It has set a previous record with most viewed video on Vevo for a singer under the age of 20, before being broken to Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend", which earned 8 million.Justin Bieber Breaks Vevo Record. Retrieved May 28, 2012. Afterwards, Cosgrove was listed alongside Bieber, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and Rebecca Black as one of the youngest lead singers to have more than a million views in 24 hours.Miranda Cosgrove, the next Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black?. Retrieved May 28, 2012. "Stupid in Love" has already made 18.5 million views so far as of May 28, 2012, Cosgrove's most viewed video on her Vevo Channel on YouTube. "Coming Home" is the second single from the soundtrack, written by Miranda Cosgrove and cast members of the TV show iCarly. It was originally featured as part of the soundtrack from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iSoundtrack_II iSoundtrack II]. Producer John Shanks confirmed that the song "Coming Home" will be remade by the cast members of iCarly for the film iCarly: The Sequel. The newer version of the song will be a much cleaner version as it was from the original to avoid strong language from younger audiences.John Shanks rewritting Coming Home for iCarly. Retrieved May 28, 2012. The music video was released on May 28, 2012 on Cosgrove's Vevo Channel on YouTube, with the single released on iTunes the following day. A sneak peek of the music video was released on Miranda Cosgrove's vevo channel on YouTube on May 19, 2012.iCarly's "Coming Home" Music Video Sneak Peek. Retreived May 19, 2012. The lyric video for the song was released on May 25, 2012.Coming Home Lyric Video. Retrieved May 25, 2012. E! News screened a preview of the song on the same day.Coming Home E! News Preview. Retreived May 28, 2012. In 24 hours, the music video made 5 million views on YouTube, which was the second best debut on YouTube behind Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend", which made 8 million views in 24 hours.Miranda Cosgrove's "Coming Home" Made 5 Million Views in 24 Hours! Retrieved May 30, 2012. "Sayonara" will be the third single from the iCarly: The Sequel soundtrack to be released. Greg Kurstin and Bonnie McKee are writing the song.Miranda Cosgrove's New Single "Sayonara" Coming June 19! Retreived June 11, 2012. The song was released originally from Cosgrove's latest album, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_Maintenance High Maintenance]. It is is a pop rock song. It also contains electro pop and dance music. Miranda Cosgrove will release the music video for "Sayonara" on June 19, 2012 on her Vevo channel on YouTube.Miranda Cosgrove's "Sayonara" music video coming to YouTube on June 20. Retrieved June 11, 2012. Miranda Cosgrove will release two versions of her music video for "Sayonara". Her first version was released the music video for "Sayonara" on June 19, 2012 on her Vevo channel on YouTube.Miranda Cosgrove's "Sayonara" music video coming to YouTube on June 20. Retrieved June 11, 2012. The video is about four minutes long. It was filmed in late May 2012 in Los Angeles. Her second version was released on June 26, 2012, same day as the release of the soundtrack in North America. Reaction Critical reception Criticals for the soundtrack iCarly: The Sequel were generally mixed. The critics recently talked about the songs from the soundtrack and one of them received mixed reviews. It reveived 75% from Metacritcs.iCarly: The Sequel. Metacritics. Retreived June 19, 2012. Allmusic scored the soundtrack 3.3/5.Allmusic reviews iCarly: The Sequel. Retreived July 1, 2012. BBC gave the soundtrack positive.BBC reviews iCarly: The Sequel. Retreived July 1, 2012. Filmtracks scred it 3/3 out of 5 stars.Filmtracks reviews iCarly: The Sequel soundtrack. Retrieved July 1, 2012. IGN gave it a postive score of 8 out of 10.IGN Reviews iCarly: The Sequel. Retreived July 1, 2012. And Movie Music UK scores the soundtrack 3.5 out of 5 stars.Movie Music UK Talks iCarly: The Sequel Soundtrack. Retreived July 1, 2012. Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine praised the song "Stupid in Love": "the song is not as good as Rihanna's version."Billboard Reviews 'Stupid in Love' by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived March 20, 2012. Paris Watson of BBC praised "Stupid in Love": "the song has some younger lead singer's voice into the tune".BCC Praised Miranda Cosgrove's Stupid in Love. Retrieved March 20, 2012. Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe praised "Stupid in Love": "a bit dramatic".The Boston Globe Praises Stupid in Love by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived March 20, 2012. Ted Wilson of The New York Times praised: "the first ever and beautiful R&B song for Miranda Cosgrove".The New York Times Talks Miranda Cosgrove's New Single. Retreived March 20, 2012. "Coming Home" received mixed reviews. Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine praised: "the song is not as good as the original version."Billboard Reviews 'Coming Home' by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived May 25, 2012. Paris Watson of BBC praised "Coming Home": "the song is kinda not as sad as the original".BCC Praised Miranda Cosgrove's Coming Home. Retrieved May 25, 2012. Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe praised "Coming Home": "pretty decent".The Boston Globe Praises Stupid in Love by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived March 20, 2012. Ted Wilson of The New York Times praised: "quite good".The New York Times Talks Miranda Cosgrove's New Single. Retreived May 25, 2012. "Coming Home" nearly break a new record earning 5 million views on YouTube in the first 24 hours, which was the second best debut on YouTube behind Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend", which made 8 million views in 24 hours.Miranda Cosgrove's "Coming Home" Made 5 Million Views in 24 Hours! Retrieved May 30, 2012. "Sayonara" received mixed reviews. Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine praised: "kinda a dull music."Billboard Reviews 'Sayonara' by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived June 19, 2012. Paris Watson of BBC praised "Sayonara": "the song is kinda feels like it just came from the garbage.".BCC Praised Miranda Cosgrove's Sayonaa. Retrieved June 19, 2012. Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe praised "Sayonara": "pretty decent".The Boston Globe Praises Sayonara by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived June 19, 2012. Ted Wilson of The New York Times praised: "quite good".The New York Times Talks Miranda Cosgrove's New Single. Retreived June 19, 2012. Commercial iCarly: The Sequel debuts at No. 3 at the Bilboard 200 earning 215,000 copies behind Living Things by Linkin Park (223,000) and Overexposed by Maroon 5 (222,000).Linkin Park Tops Billboard 200 beating Maroon 5 and iCarly. Retrieved July 4, 2012. The soundtrack is 10,000 copies lower than iCarly: The Movie, which made 225,000 copies two years ago. It also debuts in first place at the Billboard 200 which finally beaten Eminem's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recovery_(Eminem_album) Recovery] after four weeks of being at the top chart. A week later, the soundtrack moved up from No. 3 to No. 1 with 155,000 copies (falling 30%) bringing its total to 370,000 copies beating Chris Brown's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune_(album) Fortune], which made 134,000 copies in it first week, making it the second iCarly soundtrack that debuts in first place at the chart.iCarly: The Sequel Soundtrack Tops Billboard 200 in Week Two! Retreived July 11, 2012. Release iCarly: The Sequel soundtrack is released worldwide on June 2012. It was first released in Germany on June 22, 2012.iCarly movie sequel soundtrack hits German June 22. Wiki News. Retrieved May 12, 2012. The following weekend, the worldwide release of the soundtrack in Italy is June 23, 2012.iCarly movie soundtrack hits Italy June 23. Wiki News. Retrieved May 12, 2012., United Kingdom on June 25, 2012,iCarly: The Sequel album coming in UK in June. Wiki News. Retrieved May 12, 2012. United States on June 26, 2012,Release date for iCarly: The Sequel soundtrack announced. Wiki News. Retrieved May 12, 2012. and Australia on June 27, 2012.iCarly: The Sequel hits Australia in July. Wiki News. Retrieved May 12, 2012. The soundtrack would be feature with two disks of some of the music videos from each of the songs.Get iCarly: The Sequel Soundtrack on 2 Disk. Wiki News. Retreived May 12, 2012. Other countries will be followed for the release of the soundtrack.iCarly: The Sequel Soundtrack Going Global. Retreived June 5, 2012. Release History Charts, sales and procession Charts Certifications Producers *Miranda Cosgrove *Miley Cyrus *Chris Brown *Taylor Swift *Nathan Kress *Noah Munck *Jordin Sparks *Rivers Cuomo *C.J. Abraham *Dan Schneider *Neil A. Sheridan *Robin Weiner *Joe Catania *Jana Petrosini *Amber Comisar *Sean Gill *Adam Small *Michael Corcoran *Rihanna *Ne-Yo *Brandy Newton *Jennette McCurdy *Clayton Boen *Katy Perry *Bruce Rand Berman *Becky Opp *Avril Lavigne References External links *''iCarly: The Sequel'' Soundtrack Due June 26! Category:2012 soundtracks